The Weakest of Mages
by LiquiDSoL
Summary: What if, rather than a place where politicians reign, the future of mages of all nations was being forged? And what if a square peg was forced into this round hole? Rated M for future lemons and language as well as gore.


"We're going to let him in?" The lady's voice seethed, anger and frustration evident in her exotic and strange voice. "He scored incredibly poorly on his magical aptitude test!"  
>"Worry not, Headmistress. The school board understands but you must understand, this boy... is something else..." the man's strong and clear tone responded.<p>

-

The first sight he had seen of the school immediately made him want to leave. The teenaged boy glared at the enormous facility that he would call home for the next three years, angry that his adoptive father would do such a thing as to send him to this... prison to watch. But who was he to say no?

He was an assassin - taken in from the bloody and corpse-filled streets laden with his quarry. He had been trained under his adoptive father's strict and merciless but caring eyes. And above all this, his adoptive father - no, the General, had spared his life.

The pristine carriage came to a stop at the black gates, marble pillars lining the school's boundaries standing tall, when suddenly his view was obstructed by..  
>"Student, welcome to the Laurent school for Magically Gifted Youths. I will be your guide!" The boy paused to look up, ignoring the large blue ram's head carved into stone to look at a giant of a man, who had opened the door to let the boy out of his... prison.<br>"You can call me Braum, no mister or sir, just Braum, young friend," he smiled, his moustache seeming to smile along with him. The boy gazed at him, his strong brown eyes peering out from behind his long and messy chocolate hair. Braum continued to smile, though his eyes met with the boy as Braum realized this one was more than just someone with talent.

"Talon," the boy-now known as Talon- responded. "I hail from Noxus," he finished, stepping out and casting one final look at the carriage before looking at Braum once more.  
>"Wonderful! Now, there are very few male students here currently at this school, so I shall tend to you, as I am counselor for all male students," he smiled again. "You have problem, you call Braum."<br>Talon did not look at him and sighed. "Right, now can I go and see to my room?" He asked, motioning to his luggage, one large bag in particular he kept to himself. Braum nodded and began to walk away, his large and strong strides easily kept up by Talons quick yet inconspicuous motion. "Do not mind your peers... most of them spent much of their life here and have rarely seen a boy," he winked at the young man behind him, who looked about the large building he was about to enter, feeling the gaze of hundreds of girls beginning to fall upon him. He tightened his close more around his muscled and lean form, disliking the feeling of catching too many people's attention.  
>As they stepped through the grand atrium, Talon found himself walking through halls of what appeared to be dormitories. "You have family here, no?" Braum asked out of the blue, to which Talon responded with a grunt. "I believe your youngest sister is your room mate," he explained further as Talon felt his pulse rise for a moment. It had been years since he saw his sisters, and although they weren't really siblings, Talon held them in the highest regards, not to mention his youngest sibling was the only one he could really consider a friend. Katarina... he felt himself sigh at the thought of her carelessly bloodthirsty demeanor.<br>Soon enough after getting to the fourth floor, they came to a room with the door wide open, a large piece of paper that said "Welcome back brother!" on it was sitting at the doorstep. Talon sighed and allowed a small smirk to adorn his face before nodding to Braum. "Ah... by the way, please only shower in your room and make sure that all windows and other apertures through which pictures may be taken are closed..." Braum added before bounding off. "And close the door!" He called and left, waving to a few girls that he had passed around the corner, all of which were staring at Talon who stood at the door, a bit in shock. He quickly noticed the girls and felt oddly uncomfortable and blinked rapidly, watching them vanish before hurrying into the room and slamming the door shut.  
>"Cass?" He called after rolling the paper up on the ground with his one free hand and leaving it on the small sofa, noticing the neat and clean home to be kept immaculately tidy. At least some of their fathers lessons haven't evaded the girl.<br>He paused, dropping the bags as he heard the sound of quiet moans of pain and faint screaming echoing through the halls, the dark and empty corridor seeming eerily shadowed. Talon drew a charcoal - shaded blade, holding along with two shurikens in his left hand. The silence no longer felt odd to the assassin as he felt pure calm and serenity flow through him, his heart rate slowing to an idle pace. Stepping quietly through the hall, he paused at one of the doors, hearing the sounds of sobbing and weeping along with small noises of pain. A cold, deep man's voice sounded out alongside the cries as Talon realized what he was to do.  
>His fingers nimbly took position as he carefully listened again, trying to find where the man was standing. He closed his eyes and homed in onto the targets position and breathed.<p>

Target marked. Execution.

He burst through the door in an instant, diving to the ground and immediately hurling the poison - coated shurikens at the man and swiftly rolled back up, hearing them thunk into the target and sizzle and crackle. He looked up immediately and and gaped.

-

A blonde girl sat in her large and luscious bed, clutching a tub of ice cream. Her eyes were riveted on the television screen as she watched the man torture the poor woman, gulping and shivering. She screamed loudly as the man was about to decapitate his victim before suddenly, her door opened in a rush and slammed into the wall, the girl immediately letting out another cry of fear and hiding underneath her bed sheets, hearing two distinct noises as the television screen died.  
>"Cass are y-" the voice paused as he looked at the ruined TV. "Oh." Cass felt her heart rise and she began to blink, remembering that voice and throwing off her blanket to whirl around and stare at her adoptive brother. "T-Talon..." she whispered, a huge smile slowly growing on her face as Talon gaped at her and the screen alternatively. "U-uh, I didn't know, I thought you were in-" he was cut off by suddenly being tackled by his sister, though of course he saw it coming. Catching her and holding her close, her heard her softly crying and rubbing her face into the taller boys strong, lmuscled chest.<br>"Talon, Talon, I missed you so much," she weeped, her tears drying against his shirt. Talon dropped the blade into the floor neatly, letting it stand as he gently led her to her bed, a small smile on his face. "It's good to see you Cass... but uh... sorry about your TV," he smirked.  
>Cass giggled in between sniffles and smiled up at him, sitting close to her adoptive older brother and gently rested her head on his shoulder. "You've grown so much Cass, you're very beautiful - er, more beautiful than you... well, I mean, as much as you were as a child which would be more like cuteness since that wou-" he rambled on before Cass stopped him, hushing him. "thanks Talon... You've grown really handsome too.." She giggled.<br>Talon smiled in a dazed look and coughed. "So... about your TV..." he said, standing to retrieve his weapons that were stuck deep within the pierced machine. "No worries,the school will replace it, I'll just say I accidentally blew it up while practicing for class," she smiled.  
>Talon nodded. "Right, about classes... my schedule here?" He asked as Cass nodded and handed him a package. Talon tore open the package neatly, observing the paper that dropped after he had caught his uniform. He looked at the blue and black uniform with an annoyed eye. "What a pointless thing, uniforms are," he sighed before reading over his schedule.<br>"Oh, by the way, I would suggest not messing with the upperclassmen... they tend to be really rude and demanding as well as arrogant," Cass said to him after explaining how his schedule would work.  
>Talon sighed and moved to his room, nothing but a large closet, bedroom and desk along with lap top and other various items.<br>Talon paused as he grasped the black duffel bag, locking his door. He unzipped the bag and smiled at the various blades, knives and weapons he kept in there, along with a large box. He carefully emptied the bag, placing his weapons all around his room as he hid everything using a bit of magic. When a sizzling noise was heard, Talon immediately stopped what he was doing and grasped a butterfly knife that he had been toying with, wrapping his hands around the handle. Suddenly, a screen popped up on his desk.  
>"Talon du Couteau, report to Headmistress Laurent at once."<p>

'Oh boy.'


End file.
